Starcraft: Outcasts (SYOC)
by AstraI Dragon
Summary: (SYOC Open) Two years since the Zerg retreated from Terran space, after the destruction of the Overmind, the loss of Aiur, and the Establishment of the Terran Dominion. And yet, while the main forces may not be having their major clashes, that does not mean there is no conflict, no major battles, and no stories to be told. Because every universe has their outcasts.


Authors Note: Heyo and welcome to my first story! Now, here is just a recap here, but this is happening two years after Brood War events, with the general idea that the stuff in SC2 didn't happen, at least not yet, or maybe most of it ever depending on how the story goes. (No offence SC2, you had a good story, but...Brood War had a much better story. Plus lets be totally honest, somehow Raynor got like 30-40 years younger between Brood War and SC2, and while I suppose Protoss technology would explain it, we never actually heard an explenation).

Anyways, I always though that the Starcraft universe was great to have various stories in, so here I am, writing one! I hope you all enjoy! Form is at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction

Asguard Station, Tashiro System Asteroid Belt - 20:55 Korhal Time.

Two figures walked down a brightly lit hallway, full of advanced and scientific displays and aids. Asguard Station, it was a remote scientific research facility that was completely off any records and maps, and only a handful of people knew about it. One of them was Emperor Mengsk, while the other was Doctor Palmer. The Doctor was explaining some of their latest developments.

"...and so, using the recovered Protoss Technology, as well as Protoss Specimens, we have been able to make improvements in our progress to adapt the technologies. And our test subject for the Phantom program is also going well".

"I see. Ghosts will be our good, public image, but with projects like the Phantom and Spectre, the rule of the Dominion will be absolute".

As they discussed that, they entered the testing laboratory, where a boy, who couldn't be any older then thirteen, was shackled to a table. He was wearing a sleeveless reinforced metallic shirt with all sorts of tech on it and two gauntlets on each arm, all resembled protoss tech a little but was Terran Built. He also had what appeared to be cargo shorts of the same design, with all sorts of advanced tech in it. But what had to be most noticable was the collar around his neck.

"YOu are still making further enhancements?"

"The project has already confirmed to be successful, with several confirmed test operations, but we wanted to see how far we could push it. The test subject, even though he is a small child, has incredible psionic energy, exceeding even that of the Queen of Blades when she was human".

"So...we might very well have a weapon who can face that bitch one on one".

"THe Queen of Blades has been confirmed to be stronger then she used to, but part of any battle is preparation and battlefield. Give him the right situations, and reinforcements, and he probably could finish her off" the scientist said, hoping to impress Mengsk. The truth is, the Queen of Blades has been absent for far too long to have a good read on her abilities. That was why he could not guarentee his ability to do so. Simply put, they did not know enough about the Queen of Blades to make that proper decision. All they could confirm was that his psionic ability exceeded Sarah Kerrigans when she was human, and that he had performed several exemplary test runs already.

So, while he did remain truthful, this scientist might be adding a little extra honey to the pot so to speak, in order to impress the Emperor, and not be "fired" like his predecessor.

And the main issue they had was compliance. Even after three years of subjugation and experimentation, the subject was still not totally under their thumb. But he was determined to fix that before Mengsk grew annoyed at that detail, or at least make it irrelevant.

"Subject 13 has successfully also been treated with Protoss biology, though it was touch and go for quite a bit. As the Protoss cannot be infested, one of our desires was to have our own subjects who could do the same. We have noticed that there has been success in this regard, and in genetic sequences we programmed into his DNA based on analyzed zerg tissue. Obviously though, we are not stupid enough to put actual zerg tissue into him".

"And the result?"

"Psionic abilities have confirmed to be amplified, and his DNA will pass for Terran on any basic scan. However, as confirmed with Subject 12 first, the treatment at least offers a resistance to zerg infestation. And the sequences we added based on analyzed Zerg DNA as well as our own medical advances has confirmed he possesses cellular regeneration, although nothing so rapid as regrowing an arm instantly. Thermal resistances are also up, and he posseses an adaptive gene. He should even be capable of a spacewalk without a spacesuit. We also enhanced his reflexes, so he can react to things quickly enough".

"Excelent. It sounds like the resources that were invested are paying off".

"Indeed. Our other programs are also bearing fruit, but this is the cream of the crop. Using his psionics, he is able to sense projectiles incoming, like most other Ghosts. But with his enhanced reflexes, and the Psi-Blades, he can dodge and intercept damage with relative ease as well".

"Well then, I suppose this will do for now reguarding our project. I do hope you continue to make progress, Doctor Palmer. The Dominion rewards hard work and success, after all".

"Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!"

Mengsk then left the scientist in that room as he headed away, causing the scientist to sigh with relief. Being capable of a spacewalk without a spacesuit? While admittedly it could have an occasional advantage, most combat with the zerg is a ground war on planets. In space, Zerg are not quite as terrifying, likely because their means of infestation are far more limited and Terrans, not to mention Protoss, have better air capabilities. They did have those new Leviathans, but...against a proper Terran fleet, even if they had some higher numbers it might not be enough.

As for not being infested, it did not mean he could not be killed or that it was a guarentee either. Zerg infestation was adaptive, and what they did simply made it so it would not be as easy. And finally, the Queen of Blades was the leader of the Swarm, and someone who did not often take the battlefield herself, and never alone as far as anyone knew. But Mengsk was not the kind of Emperor who you did not want to impress. And definently not someone you should lie to. So if he had to spice the pot however he could to live, that is what he would do.

"Sorry kid, but I care about my life more then yours" he said, as he activated the computer to begin further enhancements and procedures. Painful ones. And so, the boy cried out in pain.

_Please...someone...anyone...save me! I want to be free! I want to be free! Save me!_

And because of those experiments, no one batted an eye when his psionic energy spiked as he cried for help...something that would spark a series of events that would change everything.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Escape

* * *

So, here is some rules for SYOC submissions!

I will take them either by PM or Review, but as a Review they must be sent in on Chapter 1 and only Chapter 1, and if by PM, they must be labeled "Starcraft SYOC - CharacterName - Race - Age - Reference Title".

It should be noted that I am looking for one or two Dark Templar characters, preferably ones who sympathize in some way with people, are not totally racist towards Terrans (they dont hate all Terrans outright), and are not imprisoned inside the facility who work outside of Protoss Space on their own accord.

It should be noted that you cannot make a character that is one of Amon's Hybrid. You also cannot make a kid of any canon character that appears in SC2. (But people like Duke, I might be okay with).

If you make a Zerg character/infested Terran, there has to be a good reason based on the universes Lore that you are not under the thrall of any higher zerg lifeform and hold a higher intelligence. You also cant be an Ultralisk, Lurker, or anything that flies. YOu also probably should not make yourself a suicide unit either, but hey, maybe thats just me. But yeah, you need to be below a certain size for obvious interraction reasons.

In the Other section, along with anything else you want to add, add what Zerg creature you would have wanted as a pet.

For those who are wondering whether I am going Hard Lore or Soft Lore, id say inbetween but leaning towards Hard. However, I admit I dont know all the lore as well.

You cannot be an infested Protoss. Thats not possible.

And of course, be reasonable with character creation. I really dont want everyone to be a psionic, nor do I want everyone to be a Protoss (Which is kinda the same thing). I am sure you all can come up with some cool characters.

* * *

Name:

Nicknames/Titles:

Age:

Race:

Physical Appearance:

Outfits:

Reference Title: (For example, my character might be "Psionic Fury", "Terran Zealot", or "Psi-Warrior". Its basically to identify your fighting style/area of expertise/role/ect. Like, Zeratul was "Dark Prelate", and Artanis would be "Young Heirarch", so maybe a Dark Templar would be "Shadow Blade" to indicate a focus on stealth and melee combat, or maybe he was a "Shadow Templar" to show more of a focus towards psionics?)

Weapons and Gear:

Other Tools and Equipment:

Abilities:

History: (Please just give a summary, enough details for me to work with, but not too many. I say this because Protoss can live until 300 or so at least, and apparently can still be considered young from what I remember, and I really really dont need to hear about a whole one hundred years)

Personality Traits: (List a few such as Cheerful, determined, rebellious, couragous, cowardly, insane,ect)

How were they effected by the events two years ago?:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Secrets: (Needs at least two juicy ones that can be used for plot)

Plot Ideas:

Other:


End file.
